The New Girl
by IceNecromancer
Summary: There's a New girl at HOgwarts. She turns a lot of heads. THe catch is that she looks like Snape acts like Malfoy and has the last name Potter? THis couldn't get any weirder. R in later chapters. HD HrR SD OC?


**A/N**: Hi everyone!!! Well this story popped up in my head while I was reading some other fan fictions. I hope that you enjoy!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!

**Characters: **Main-Harry, Draco and OC.

**Couples: **Harry/Draco, R/H, S/D,

**Time Period: **This takes place in Harry's 6th year

**Summary: **Harry and Draco have been dating for awhile. Well one day Ron and Harry get into a heated argument about Slytherins. A new girl shows up at the Sorting Festival hating Dumbledore, loving Slytherins and Snape. The only thing is that she looks like Snape and acts like Malfoy but has the last name Potter?? This could get confusing. SLASH!!!

OH YEAH THIS IS A DUMBLEDORE BASHING!!! CAN'T STAND HIM!!!

Rain Potter sat in Albus Dumbledore's office waiting for the old fool to come a let her be sorted.

Rain Potter looked nothing like her brother Harry. Instead she had a light black hair color, which was currently pinned back into a pony tail. Her eyes were like those of Draco Malfoy's though. A steel blue.

Rain currently was about 5'7'', which was taller than her brother. Looking around the room she noticed a clock, the larger hand pointing to Feast. Rain narrowed her eyes.

'So that old fool wants me to stay cooped up here until he can ask questions about me and my family?? Yeah like I would really allow him to do that.'

Rain stood up from where she was standing and walked to the door and down the curvy staircase.

Walking towards the Great Hall or where she assumed the Great Hall was she started thinking about why she was coming to Hogwarts since she had already missed the first 5 years...well.....

_Flashback-_

Rain Potter, 11 years old, looked at her grandmother. It was her dad's mom, Claire Potter. She had been responsible for Rain since the destruction of Lily and James Potter. Truth to be she had their last name but wasn't related to them. Well at least Lily. Step mom.

"Rain...you need to know that I will have to send you to Hogwarts. I'm getting to old and can't take care of you..." Sounds of curses were heard outside of the door.

"Grams...I can help. Please!!" Grams shook her head.

"I could never let that happen. You know as much as I could have taught you. It's time that you should use it. Help your brother believe in his siblings." Banging was heard outside of the door.

"GO now!!!" Rain knew that she couldn't argue with Grams so she left, jumping out of the window the last thing that she heard was that of screaming.

With tears running down her cheek Rain knew from that point on that she would never let herself be someone else's worker. She would make sure her brother was the same, if she could help it.

2 YEARS LATER

Rain silently watched as her only brother was getting beat by his mom's terrible sister and family. She wanted to do something but if she showed her face now it would ruin her plan she needed to wait.

3 YEARS LATER

Rain looked at her brother for the last time. It was now time to put her plan into action. She was going to Hogwarts.

_End Flashback-_

Rain then stopped. She then had stopped in front of two large doors and from behind those doors she could hear clapping. The Sorting Ceremony. Perfect timing. Pushing the door she had to smirk to herself when everyone went quiet and looked at her.

Looking up at the head table she noticed that Dumbledore had gone pale and Snape was looking at he like he remembered her.

Walking up to the 11 year old who had just gotten sorted she smiled and asked him his name, apologizing that she couldn't catch it earlier.

"Umm...Trace Kent. What's your name ma'am??" Rain grinned at his kindness.

"Well I could tell you but for now call me Rain. What house did you get sorted into Trace??" The boy looked at her worriedly.

"Well if I told you then you wouldn't like me anymore." Rain furrowed her brows.

"I promise that I won't get mad, which ever house you are placed in." The boy spoke so quietly that Rain could barely hear him, but when she managed to hear him her blood boiled.

"Slytherin." Rain looked the boy straight in the eyes.

"Who told you that Slytherins are bad??" Rain watched as Trace pointed his fingers at Ron, Rain was pissed.

"Trace go to the Slytherin table and tell them to save a spot for Rain Potter. I'll be with you in a minute." Rain smirked at the first year's expression.

Walking over to Weasley she could hear the Gryffindor Head of House calling for her to stop she didn't.

"Weasley. I have a bone to pick with you." Ron looked up at the girl and snorted.

"Just so you know young lady I am older than you are. And I can take points off from which ever house you are from." With that Rain picked up the boy by his shirt, with ease.

"Just to get it straight Weasel I don't take things against me very well. Just so you know I know probably more about your friend, Harry, than you do." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right!!" Rain smirked.

"Ok well how many owls did Harry get from Granger??" Ron rolled his eyes.

"At least more than a dozen. She's always concerned with Harry." Rain's eyes turned into slits.

"Well just for your information she didn't send him any. She was too busy shagging you to care. For the love of Merlin, Harry's secret lover sent him more mail that you and Granger combined in the 5 years you've known him!!! How pathetic." Ron looked up at her scared.

"How did you know about that?? You can be sent to Prison for stalking Harry." Rain dropped him against the table.

"There's one exception though. I should give you a warning before hand." The last part she whispered in his ear, "Mess with one Potter your going to have trouble with the rest of his family." Rain watched as the boy paled, turning around she walked back to McGonagall.

"Sorry about that. May I be sorted now??" Rain watched as the Professors talked it over.

"Yes you may." Before the Transfiguration teacher could put the hat on her head she had already grabbed it and slowly tap her head with it. With that it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Nobody clapped but she had expected that. Walking to the Slytherin table she knew that this year was going to be great.

SO??? How was it??

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!

IceNecromancer


End file.
